The present invention relates to a bicycle front suspension system which is controlled by a controller on the handlebar so as to limit the hydraulic fluid from flowing in communication between two chambers in the suspension system.
A conventional bicycle front suspension device generally includes two cylinders on the front fork and each contains hydraulic fluid which flows between two chambers so as to let the inner portion be movable relative to the outer portion when a load is applied to the bicycle. The front suspension device is a popular device and provides the cyclists a comfortable riding condition regardless of the condition of roads. Nevertheless, this suspension device becomes a burden when the bicycle goes on an upward slope. Responsive to this, U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,049 discloses a lockout mechanism which allows the cyclists to lock the suspension device when the bicycle goes upward. However, the lockout mechanism is not convenient for the cyclist to operate because the adjusting pin is located at the position where the cyclist has to get off the saddle so as to access the adjusting pin.
The present invention intends to provide a bicycle front suspension device that has a controller on the handlebar so that the cyclist simply shifts a lever to lock or unlock the front suspension device.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a controller and a bicycle front suspension device. The controller comprises a first collar and a slot is defined radially through the first collar. A second collar is rotatably engaged in the first collar and a lever extends radially from the second collar. The lever extends through the slot and an engaging member is located on the second collar and beside the lever. A stop device is connected to the first collar and located cross over the slot.
A control cable has an end fixed to the second collar and the other end of the control cable is fixed to a cap of one of two suspension cylinders of the front suspension system. The cap is rotated between an operative position for allowing the suspension cylinder to absorb shock, and a lockout position for allowing the suspension cylinder to be locked.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.